Wolf's Blood
by AwakeAndAliveSpartan
Summary: In an abandoned building, Hawkeye finds a SHIELD human experimentation scheme. As he discovered it, he found vials of Chimera serum and research notes describing failed experiments. He becomes outraged and smashes a vial with his bare hand. The vial cuts his hand and the serum infects him. Can he find out about the abandoned experiment before the serum changes him into the unknown?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hawkeye wondered the abandoned halls of a SHIELD building. 'Ok.' he thought. 'Everything seems to be moved out of the building. A couple more minutes, maybe ten, I'll call Coulson to let him know the building is ready for demolition.'

He kept prowling the empty, lifeless hallways. His mission was to make sure everyone had vacated the building; SHIELD was going to demolish this old, rundown facility.

Hawkeye turned another corner, but stopped when an eerie glow caught his eye. 'I thought everything was turned off.' he thought. He entered the abandoned room to investigate.

It seemed to be a lab of some kind. Machines of all sorts littered the room. Various papers and vials lay scattered across tabletops and countertops. 'These people don't know how to clean up after themselves.' he commented to himself. He noticed a vial attached to a sheet of paper. He tore the paper off and placed the liquid filled vial down.

He examined the paper. It seemed to be research notes of some kind. He could barely make out anything of it. "I can't read this." he grumbled. One line of the notes stood out to him, '_Serum Number XT-087 untested. Results of injection into test subjects unknown. Effects of _injection_ unknown. Labeled as extreme biohazard. Handle with extreme care. Unknown mutations may occur with contact with blood.' _Hawkeye frowned, "What was SHIELD doing here?" he asked himself. "Seems like some kind of human experimentation lab. Does Fury know about this? Or is Fury behind this?" he commented to himself.

He placed the paper down and picked up another. One line read, '_Serum Number SF-675 a failure. Subject faced horrendous mutations immediately after injection. Subject's body was not able to sustain life for long. Subject died ten minutes after mutation.' _Thoughts raced through his head. "What is this? This is human experimentation!" he exclaimed, bringing his fist down onto the table. Except it didn't land on the table, it came crashing down onto the vial labeled _XT-087_.

The vial shattered into hundreds of little pieces, some cutting into Hawkeye's hand. He cussed and cradled his now-injured hand. Blood oozed out of a one-inch cut. He managed to take out as many shards of glass as he could. He found a roll of white gauze and dressed his wound.

Hawkeye left the shards of glass, some covered in blood, and the pool of unknown serum on the table. He found another sheet of research notes. '_Serum number YH-879 a success and failure. Subject achieved desired Chimera mutation into half-human, half-bear. Unfortunately, subject only lived a week before perishing. Cause of death undetermined.' _Hawkeye's eyes narrowed, "What on Earth is a Chimera? And why is a SHIELD laboratory creating half-human, half, I guess, -animal mutants?" he mumbled to himself, cradling his injured hand. It burned like fire was right on his exposed skin.

He grabbed all the research notes he could find and stuffed them into the pack he was carrying. He also took the opportunity to grab two vials of whatever it was and stuff them into the pack. 'If this place is getting demolished, as well to have evidence as to what _was _here' he thought grimly to himself. 'If SHIELD is hiding some kind of human experimentation scheme, this could be serious. But I doubt Coulson was involved with this.'

As if on cue, Coulson's voice crackled through Hawkeye's earpiece. "Barton, is your mission done? Time's running out. The detonation is ready." Hawkeye scanned the abandoned lab, "Yes sir. I'm all done here. I'm heading out." he replied. "Good, you better hurry. I'm outside waiting."

* * *

Hawkeye met Coulson outside of the facility. "Nothing in there?" Coulson asked. Hawkeye lied through his teeth, "No, not at all." Coulson nodded and sent the order for detonation. "I recommend stand several feet back." he stated. The two agents headed towards a detonation cover and stood behind it.

"What happened to your hand?" Coulson asked, pointing to Hawkeye's wrapped-up hand. Hawkeye cradled it, "Ah, nothing." he lied. "Just only cut it on an old table." Coulson sighed, "You should get that looked at. You know Tetanus and all." he laughed. "Yeah, Tetanus." Hawkeye thought about the vial he crushed. The vial that cut his hand. To the serum that may now be in his body. 'What was that stuff?' he thought. 'What was SHIELD doing in that lab?'

Coulson covered his ears. "Clint, I recommend you cover your ears." he stated. "Oh yeah." Hawkeye placed his hands over his ears. 'Should I had said something about the laboratory?' he thought. 'Something big was going on in there.' The countdown began for the detonation. 'I should have said something to Coulson. All that will remain of that lab is in my pack.' Guilt washed over him. 'I should had.' "_3….2…1… Detonation now." _Pain laced through Hawkeye's hand as he knew it was way too late to say anything to Coulson now. He knew the knowledge of the secret experimentation was on him. He frowned as he watched the building exploded and collapse onto itself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers, Marvel does. This is my first attempt at a story I haven't previously written in a notebook. So it is longer than **_The Monster Within,_ **my other story. Yes, Hawkeye is always the main character for my stories. He is my favorite character. And he is the one that always gets hurt or possessed by the bad guy. My stories always involve him going insane, mutating into a monster, or getting seriously hurt. This will probably be a pretty long story. I hope you enjoy! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hawkeye winced as a SHIELD medical agent stitched up the wound on his hand. "Clint, tell me again _how _you managed to injure yourself this time." Romanoff sighed, sitting in the chair next to Hawkeye. He smiled, "I told you, I cut it on an old table in that building." Romanoff shook her head, "Only you could manage to do that."

The medical agent finished up the stitches and placed down the needle. "Ok. The cut seems to be fine." he said, placing a bandage over the area. "It's not infected or anything. So you'll be fine." Hawkeye got up from the chair and rubbed his hand. "Oh, I wouldn't do that." the agent said. "Rubbing it can cause the stitches to come out." Hawkeye and Romanoff headed out the room, Hawkeye waving his hand in dismissal. "Ok. Thanks Doc."

* * *

Hawkeye sat in the lonesomeness of his room aboard the Helicarrier. He had the research notes spread out in front of him; the two vials lay beside the papers. He carefully scanned the papers, '_Serum number OP-867 a success. Subject mutated successfully into half-human, half-snake Chimera. But subject unfortunately ran off. Present location of subject unknown.' 'Serum number FM-576 a failure. Subject immediately perished after injection.' _

He read the papers, frowning. "What was SHIELD involved in?" he asked himself. "Why would they sacrifice countless human lives for some 'Chimera' experiment? This doesn't seem right." He eyed the two serum vials. They read YM-317 and WO-764. He picked up the one labeled YM-317. "What's in this?" he asked himself, slowly shaking the vial.

Footsteps sounded from down the hallway. He quickly hid the papers and vials in a safe place and stood up. Stark walked in, "Clint, why are you in here all by yourself? Or is Romanoff in here too?" he asked smiling. Hawkeye made a face, "No. it's just me. I came in here for some peace and quiet." Stark shook his head. "Well come down to the Command Room. Coulson's got something for us."

* * *

Fury sat in his office alone. His one eye eyed the computer. A lone field agent walked in, "Sir?" he asked. Fury turned to look at the agent, "Yes?" The agent had a nervous look on his face, "About the SHIELD building that was demolished… That was where the Chimera Experiments were held. We've lost the paperwork and remaining serums." he slowly explained.

Fury stood in outrage, "Why didn't anybody tell me that was the Chimera lab before I ordered its demolition?!" he ordered. "Sir, the lab was abandoned a year ago. Its location was kept secret. No one knew." the agent replied. Fury cussed, "The only remaining data we have is the little bit in SHIELD computers and the three, four successful subjects we have locked up." The agent looked around nervously, "I'm afraid so." Fury sighed, "Get all Chimera-Research agents on this. We need to restore the data."

* * *

Hawkeye and Stark arrived in the Command Room. The other Avengers sat in waiting along with Coulson. "Coulson, what's up?" Hawkeye asked, sitting down. "I have a mission for you six." he replied. "From Fury?" Romanoff asked. "No. Directly from me. Fury isn't involved." Coulson replied. "Then what is it?" Rogers asked. "There have been reports of some kind of mutant attacking a town. My team has been investigating. I want you six to go out there first-hand to investigate. My team isn't fitted for this kind of mission." he explained. "Mutant?" Banner asked. "Yes. We don't know what kind though. That's your mission to investigate." Coulson replied. "I need you there ASAP."

* * *

Fury rubbed his temples in distress. He faced a group of what he called 'Chimera-Research' agents. "I want any data available found and brought to me.' he ordered. "This is something that doesn't need to be floating around SHIELD. If this gets out. If the fact that I have been leading human experimentations. SHIELD will be cut from the map."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again, I don't own the Avengers, Marvel does. Chapter a little shorter this time. They will get longer. I hope you enjoy!~ AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hawkeye landed the Avenger-filled Quinjet in a barren field outside of the designated town. The Avengers hustled out of the jet, all armed (except for Banner, who hid behind Stark) and ready for battle.

They headed into the town. Fear washed over them as they froze in place to see the small town desolated. Nothing remained. "Where is everything?" Romanoff's voice squeaked. "Whatever was here meant serious business." Stark stated solemnly. "Spread out. Find whatever you can and report back here in an hour to report your findings."

* * *

Hawkeye scanned the incinerated buildings. 'Whatever was here had some serious firepower. If it was a mutant. What kind was it?' he thought. He poked at a clump of ash with his bow, it fell to dust. 'Serious firepower.'

A sudden wave of pain washed over him like a tsunami. He doubled over in agony. His mind burned like acid was being boiled inside of it. The stitched-up cut on his hand burned as well. An overwhelming hunger swept over him too. He craved food, he craved meat. Saliva dripped down his chin. The pain was unbearable.

A few minutes passed and he snapped out of the episode. He stood up, dazed. He wiped off the drool from his chin and cradled his now burning hand. Fear washed over him, 'What the heck was that?' he thought. He looked at his now trembling hands. 'What's going on?'

Stark's voice crackled through Hawkeye's earpiece, "Yo, Barton. Anything to report?" he asked. "Ah, um, no, I don't think so." Hawkeye slurred back. "Barton, you ok?" Stark asked, concern seemed to fill his voice. Hawkeye shook his head, "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't see anything, nothing but charred rubble. Either the town's citizens are dead, missing, or fled to another area." he reported. "Ok. You have twenty minutes." Stark replied, and his voice was cut.

Hawkeye shook his head again. An annoying buzz filled his head. The daze still hung over him like a dark cloud. 'Something is wrong.' he thought. 'Something has happened to me, and it's probably not good.'

* * *

Coulson sat at his desk in his office on the SHIELD Bus. He waited for the reply from the Avengers, telling him the situation of that town. 'This is sure taking them a while, I wonder what's going on.' he thought quietly.

A soft knock sounded from his door, Agent May walked in. "May, what's the matter?" Coulson asked, looking at her. "Fury's on the line. He wants to speak with you." she replied. Coulson sighed and picked up his phone, "Fury."

Fury's voice was harsh. "Coulson, I need every bit of information about the demolition of the old SHIELD building. What do you have?" Coulson frowned, "Not much, only the order you gave for the demo." he replied. "Sir, may I ask why you need so much info about it." he asked. Fury's tone was even harsher, "That is no importance to you Coulson. Very high-level SHIELD situation. Something you cannot know." Fury hung up.

Coulson rubbed his temples. May, get Skye and Ward to find whatever info we have on the demo." he ordered. "Yes sir." she replied, walking off. Coulson now frowned, something big was definitely going on. Something Fury wanted to keep secret, something he would find out.

* * *

The Avengers met back at the starting point to report their findings. "So we basically have nothing. It looks like whatever mutant came in here destroyed the town, killing everybody here." Stark sighed. "There's no sign of the mutant what so ever." Romanoff replied. "Whatever we have has to go to Coulson." Rogers stated, frowning. "Fine, we'll go back to the Jet and report." Stark said.

They went back to the Quinjet, sitting down inside. Romanoff put Coulson on the Jet's intercom. "So there's nothing at all?" Coulson asked. Stark frowned, "No, nothing. The whole town was desolated, no sign of the mutant anywhere." he replied.

Hawkeye tuned the conversation out. The mind-numbing buzz still echoed throughout his head. The pain in his hand still burned. He had not one clue what had happened back there. The buzz became worse. It almost sounded like growling.

"Clint. Are you ok?" Hawkeye snapped back to reality to the sound of Banner's voice. "Huh, yeah, sure." he slurred in return. "Clint, you sure you're fine? You're our pilot and all." Romanoff asked worriedly. "Yeah, just a, headache." he slurred again. "Clint, lay down. I can fly the Jet back to the Helicarrier." she ordered.

He resisted for a moment, but then complied. He laid down on the bench and quickly fell asleep. But the dreams he had were not very pleasant what so ever.

* * *

Fury grabbed the nearest Chimera-Research agent by the collar. "So there's no information at all?!" he growled. The agent panicked, "Sir, we couldn't find anything. All the information was in that lab. So it's all gone up in smoke." he replied.

Fury cussed and let go of the agent. "Something has to be done. This plan cannot just go up in smoke. This plan was one of the greatest plans I have ever had. We will find a way to rebuild the Chimera Program."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or Agents of SHIELD, Marvel does. The controversy is growing! Why did Fury create a program that experimented on innocent humans? What's happening to Hawkeye? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!~ AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Hawkeye sat in the darkness of a SHIELD research room, typing away at a computer. His headache from yesterday had finally gone away, leaving him free to do his snooping. He scanned the files on the computer.

He typed in the keyword '_Human Experimentation'_, nothing. He signed and tried another. '_XT-087'_, nothing for that one either. One last clue came to mind, _'Chimera'_. Bingo, he had two results.

He pulled the first one up, frowning as he read it. Most of it was redacted by SHIELD of course, but the bits he could read were disturbing. '_First Chimera subject dies after lethal injection of tiger-blood serum. Chimera Project is still an unsure go after Director Fury went ahead and gave it the green-light.' _

A deep frown formed on Hawkeye's face. 'So Fury's been in whatever the Chimera Project is all along?' he thought to himself. He continued reading, but stopped cold when heavy footsteps sounded behind him.

"What are you doing Agent Barton?" It was Fury. Hawkeye slowly turned around, "I'd like to know that myself Nick." he replied. Fury frowned, "What are you talking about?" A smile appeared on Hawkeye's face, "The Chimera Project." Fury's face hardened, "How do you know about that?" Hawkeye narrowed his eyes, "I found your secret lab when I was exploring that SHIELD building to for demolition. I want to know what's up."

Fury's face hardened even more, "That is none of your concern." Hawkeye shot up out of the chair and gripped Fury by the collar, "I want to know why you led a project that experimented on innocent humans!" he growled. "They were already in Death's hand. So what does it matter?" he replied. "It so does matter! You think that human experimentation is ok?! They could've been helped. Ever hear of a doctor?!" Hawkeye screamed. "The project was only a plan to have an elite team of human-animal hybrids." Fury replied. "And how many innocent human lives were taken in the process?! It seems to be way over twenty!" he snapped, throwing Fury against the wall.

Fury pulled out his gun, "If you don't calm down, I will have to reprehend you." A pained look spread across Hawkeye's face, "Oh and that will help!" he screamed. Fury frowned as an animal-like growl escaped Hawkeye's lips. "Barton, the project was abandoned a year ago. We gave up on it." he stated. "And the looks of the lab so prove that! It looks like it was just used last week!" Hawkeye growled, shoving Fury into the wall again. 'When did he become so strong?' Fury thought.

The growls continued. "Barton, what is the matter with you?" Fury demanded. "It's all your secret-keeping _!" he screeched in return, falling to the floor in pain. Fury stepped back, eye narrowing. "It's you!" Hawkeye growled, a spasm rippling through his body. Fury's face filled with fear at the sight of Hawkeye. He lay thrashing on the floor, hair forming on his body, claws and fangs growing, a snout forming.

Fury came face-to-face with a human-wolf hybrid. 'Chimera.' He thought. 'He came in contact with XT-087. This is no good at all.'

* * *

Coulson was face-to-face with the Avengers in the Helicarrier's Command Room. "Where's your team?" Rogers asked. "Back at the Bus." Coulson replied. "Now, what about this mutant situation?" he asked. "Don't know." Stark replied. "But even more, where's Barton?"

Coulson frowned, "I don't know, haven't seen him all morning." A howl sounded in the distance. "A wolf? Here?" Thor asked. "Don't look at me." Stark replied. Suddenly Fury's frantic voice crackled through the intercom. "I need help, Research level." A snarl muffled his voice. "Does anybody respond? I need help ASAP!" His voice was cut off.

Stark stood up, "Is Fury being attacked?!" he exclaimed. "No time for questions." Coulson replied, standing up as well. "Get to the Research level now!"

* * *

The Avengers, plus Coulson, arrived to the sounds of snarls and growls. They noticed Fury hiding in a corner. "Fury! What's going on here?!" Coulson exclaimed. "Shh! He'll hear you!" Fury replied quietly. Romanoff had never seen Fury so scared, "Who's 'He'?" she asked. "Barton." he replied.

"Barton?!" Stark exclaimed. "Have you lost your mind? Barton wouldn't attack anybody like this!" Fury shook his head, "He's not himself." A snarl sounded on cue, a figure bounded out of a room, smashing into Thor.

The Avengers froze in fear at the sight of the creature. It seemed to be a wolf, but had human-like features, and oddly enough, resembled Hawkeye. "A werewolf?" Banner choked out. Fury's voice sounded, "Not a werewolf, a Chimera. Half-human, half-animal. Most of all, that's Barton." Coulson about fell over at the news, "How is that Barton?!" he exclaimed, dodging a clawed swipe from the Chimera. "Very long story. Just get him contained and off my ship!" Fury ordered.

The group gulped and tried to fight the Chimera-Hawkeye. The fight lasted over thirty minutes, involving them dodging bites and swipes from the beast. It finally ended with Coulson sending a tranquilizer dart into Hawkeye. He fell to the ground, and with a groan, shifted back to human. His features had changed though. His ears were now pointed, his pointed canines remained. He also seemed to be slightly taller, and more muscular.

Fury stood and brushed himself off, "No one talks of this. Get him off my ship now. I don't care to where, but just get him off my _ ship." Fury disappeared into the shadows.

Coulson cussed. "We can take him to the Bus. There's nowhere to put him there. But I'm sure we'll be fine. Whatever happened came from Fury. Barton's anger was directed towards him, not us. We'll be fine as long as Fury isn't around."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or Agents of SHIELD, Marvel does. Sorry I didn't make the fight scene longer. It's late at night, I'm tired, and I have a bad cold. I promised in the future of this story the fight scenes will be much longer, I'm just out of it right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!~ AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hawkeye woke with a sudden start. He jumped up from the couch he was on and stood. His, for some reason, hi-def vision darted around the room. A SHIELD logo hung menacingly on the wall. 'Where am I?' he thought. 'I've never seen this place before.' His eyes darted to Rogers, who was slumped in the chair across from him, asleep.

Roger's eyes fluttered open. He jumped to see Hawkeye standing right in front of him. He got up laughing, "Sheesh Clint, don't do that. That scares people." he joked.

Hawkeye's eyes narrowed, "I thought you were taller." he said. Rogers gulped, 'He doesn't remember, does he?' he thought, looking at the now-different Hawkeye. He cocked his head, "Steve, what's the matter?" he asked. 'How do I put that he transformed into some kind of wolf creature and now has fangs, pointed ears, and is also taller and more muscular? Without upsetting him.' Rogers thought quietly to himself.

Luckily, Stark made his way into the room with Coulson. They stood beside Rogers. Coulson's eyes lay transfixed on Hawkeye. He still couldn't believe what he now was. Hawkeye frowned, "Why is everybody staring at me like I'm nude or something?" he asked. Coulson pointed to a mirror on the wall.

Hawkeye walked over to see his reflection, but froze when he saw it. "The _?!" he exclaimed. "What is this?!" he demanded, turning to face Coulson. "I don't know much. But apparently, according to Fury before he disappeared, you're a 'Chimera'?" Coulson's face look confused. Hawkeye thought back to that vial he smashed, "_!" he growled. "But even more. Where am I?" he asked. "The Bus." Coulson replied. "Bus? This is a plane." Hawkeye replied. "No, that's just the nickname for it. This plane is basically the headquarters for my five-man team. "Why aren't we on the Helicarrier?" he asked. Coulson gulped, he didn't know how to explain what happened.

"You were in the Research Level deck, I don't know what for. Apparently Fury appeared and something happened. You transformed fully into some wolf- Chimera thing and attacked him. You're apparently banned from the Helicarrier, for now." Coulson struggled to explain. "_! That freakin' Fury! I was researching information about his Chimera Project. That freak led an experiment that killed like twenty-something people, Coulson!" Hawkeye growled.

Coulson frowned, "That's something I would like to know. Fury called me two days ago asking for all the info for that demolished SHIELD building. He told me it was high-level security and something I wasn't allowed to know. And when I asked why, he hung up on me. What's that all about?" he said. "When I was exploring that building, I found a secret lab. The Chimera lab. I didn't tell you though. I thought it would be better for it to go up in smoke." Hawkeye replied.

"Did you find anything about it?" Coulson asked. Stark and Rogers stood, eyes wide. "Only that Fury led the Project. I had research papers and two vial of the serum stuff I took from the lab in a bag. But it's at the Helicarrier." He growled. "You mean this?" Hawkeye looked to see Romanoff in the doorway, a bag dangling from her hand. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "Where did you find it?"

Romanoff walked over, "Found it in your room before we left. I didn't know what this stuff was. But I knew it meant something to you." She handed the bag to him. Hawkeye pulled out a vial. "You got some kind of chemical scanner or something?" he asked Coulson. "I'm sure Fitz or Simmons has something of the sorts in their lab. I'll take you there."

* * *

Coulson and Hawkeye walked into the lab. Fitz and Simmons stood bent over a piece of machinery, Banner stood in the corner. "Fitz, Simmons." Coulson said, startling them. "Sir!" Fitz stammered. His eyes darted to Barton, he blinked a couple a times at his wolfish features. "I'm not gonna eat you." Hawkeye joked. Fitz shook his head. "Can you analyze this serum?" Coulson asked, handing Simmons the vial. "Sure, that will be easy. But what is this?" Simmons replied. "You wanna be involved with a newly found SHIELD conspiracy?" Coulson asked. "Sure!" Coulson turned to see Skye in the room. "What is it?"

Hawkeye explained to the group what happened. "Wow. Didn't think Fury would do such a thing." Fitz's Irish accent piped up. "Well he did." Hawkeye replied. Coulson looked around, "Where's Ward and May?" he asked. "Ward's somewhere on this ship and May's up in the cockpit looking at dial and stuff." Skye replied. "Ok. Analyze that serum. Tell me what's in that vial as soon as you know." Coulson ordered. "This is something big, something that needs to be dug up. Skye." Coulson said. "Yes?" she replied. "I can't believe I'm saying this. But, can you hack into Helicarrier systems to find more information about a so-called 'Chimera Project'?" he asked. She smiled in reply. "Of course I can."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or Agents of SHIELD, Marvel does. The conspiracy grows! A little more may be uploaded today, I'm home sick and have nothing at all to do. I hope you enjoy this mess! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"I should've gotten rid of him a long time ago!" Fury yelled, pounding his fist onto his desk. "Sir, by all chances, I don't think he meant to attack you." Agent Hill replied. She had no idea what really happened. "Oh I think he did. Should've got rid of that traitor after Manhattan." he replied. "Sir, aren't you being a little harsh? Barton wasn't in control then, it was all Loki. And Barton's not prone to randomly attacking a person." Hill narrowed her eyes, "I have a feeling you had something to do with it." She walked out of the office and slammed the door behind her.

"Are all my agents turning against me?" Fury grumbled. "First Barton, then Coulson, and now Hill. Romanoff may be next." He wiped a hand across his forehead. "I need to find that Chimera data."

* * *

Hawkeye sat with his head in his hands. 'I can't believe I attacked Fury like that. He deserved though, but still.' he thought. 'I betrayed him.' His mind flashed back to the Battle of New York, back to Loki. All the innocent SHIELD agents _he_ killed while under Loki's control. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the memories. But those memories would never go away.

"Clint?" Hawkeye looked up, it was Romanoff. She sat down next to him. "Don't feel guilty about attacking Fury. I truly think it was his fault." she reassured him. Hawkeye smiled, "You really think so?" Romanoff stroked his now-pointed ear, "Yes. I'll always believe what you say." He sighed and laid his head onto her shoulder. "Really?" he asked. "Yes." she replied. "Always."

"You two lovebirds break it up." Stark laughed, coming into the room. Hawkeye glared at him, "Watch it Stark." he growled. Stark held up his hands, "Whatcha going to do? Lick me to death?" he joked. Hawkeye snarled at him, "I ain't a puppy, Stark. I'll do more than lick you." An incredulous look spread across Stark's face, "Really? So threatening." he replied in mock fright.

Romanoff hurled a pillow at Stark's face. "Shut it Stark." she glared. "Well ok then. Coulson wants all of us in the lab. Fitz and Simmons identified one of the serums." he explained. Hawkeye perked up, "Really?" he asked. "Yes, really. C'mon Scooby, we got some work to do now." Stark replied, laughing. "I am not a dog!" Hawkeye yelled, him and Romanoff following Stark into the lab.

* * *

The group of Avengers, Coulson, Fitz, Simmons, Skye, Ward, and May crowed into the lab. "The results for the serum show that it is a chemical compound containing an unknown substance and what seems to be lion blood." Coulson explained. "Lion blood?" Ward asked, eyeing Hawkeye "What's the lion blood used for?" Hawkeye frowned, "To transform the subject into a human-lion Chimera." he stated grimly. "Then what happened to you?" Ward asked, nodding towards Hawkeye.

"Was infected by another serum. It must've had wolf blood in it." he grumbled. "Is there anyway to reverse the effects?" Rogers asked. "We really have no clue. The chemical part of the serum is unknown. And all the other subjects have seemed to died. There is no way of finding out." Fitz explained.

"Actually," Skye spoke up, tossing a stack of papers onto the table. "There are four survivors. Their locations are noted in there." she smiled. Coulson picked up the stack and skimmed through it. "Is this all about the Chimera Project?" he asked, eyes wide. "Yes. You wouldn't believe what a little digging brings up." she replied.

"What I found states that Fury created the project to create a mutant-like team. A team of human Chimeras to fight the superhuman. It's pre-Avengers. So it's Fury's rough plan at a team of superheroes." Skye explained. "And I guess he didn't care about the subjects since he kept pressing the project on." Ward shook his head, "But why did he keep it so secret, that Coulson, his most trusted man, didn't even know about it?" he asked.

"Fury's afraid that if the fact that he led a project focusing on human experimentation got out, SHIELD would be shutdown by the government." Stark added. "Or if the serum went to the wrong person." Thor stated. Coulson frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked. "Thor means that if the formula or whatever fell into the wrong hands, we would have a crisis." Rogers translated. "That too. Fury needs to destroy everything involving this project. We've revealed his secret." Coulson stated, "It's time for him to come clean."

* * *

A figure shuffled alone in the dark. It passed a mirror. It hissed and shattered the mirror with a scaly fist. A tail thrashed back and forth. "Why did they transform me into thisss?" it hissed. "I am now stuck as some kind of lizard-creature…" A clawed hand swiped at the wall. "They will pay. The others will come, and we will show our vengeance." It hissed into the blackness. "SHIELD will have it's downfall."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or Agents of SHIELD, Marvel does. So it seems that a former subject of the Chimera Project wants revenge for what has happened to him. Can the Avengers fight off a group of Chimeras? (Later on in the story) What happens when Hawkeye can't fight his animal instincts? Can he keep control of himself and avoid hurting the ones closest to him? (Hopefully next chapter) I hope you enjoy! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Hawkeye sat in the cool atmosphere of the vehicle hanger of the Bus. He sat back to the wall, knees pulled up to his chest, head buried in his knees. Thoughts shuffled rapidly through his head. 'Can this ever end?' he thought.

The echo of footsteps woke him from his trance. "You enjoy being down here?" a voice snorted. Hawkeye looked up to see Ward right in front of him. "Shut it." he growled. "Just want peace and quiet." A sly smile appeared on Ward's face, "A lone wolf. You're acting just like the freak you are."

Hawkeye stood, narrowing his eyes at Ward. "What's that supposed to mean?" he growled. "You know what I mean. You transform into whatever you are, attack Fury, and start acting exactly like a freak." Hawkeye snarled, "I bet you've never had to deal with things like this! I've almost have died, been mutated into beasts! I've even gone insane!" he screamed. "Most of all I've been controlled by an alien god into killing my own!"

Ward frowned, "You let yourself be possessed by Loki. It was your own doing." Hawkeye lost it, he hated it when people brought up the subject and turned it against him. He slammed Ward to the ground. "I had nothing to do with it!" he snarled. Ward could see the wolf in his eyes. "I'm so sure you did." he replied, pulling out his handgun.

The transformation was surprisingly quick, Hawkeye quickly shifted into the wolf-human, knocking Ward down again. He loomed over Ward, snarling. Ward dodged a clawed swiped and aimed the gun at the beast's head. "There you go again, threatening to kill everyone here. Do you even understand what I am saying?" Ward dodged another swipe, followed by a bite attempt.

He gritted his teeth when claws tore shoulder muscle and skin. His gun dropped to the ground. He gripped his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. He braced himself to another attack. 'What did I get myself into?' he thought wearily. Two gunshots broke the silence. Ward turned to see Coulson in the room, along with Thor and Romanoff. "What's going on here?!" Coulson demanded.

Hawkeye had shifted back to human, surprisingly clothes still fully intact. "He started it." he growled. Coulson frowned, "You two, upstairs. Now." He ordered. "But first, give Ward some medical attention."

* * *

"So it seems Ward is at fault here?" Coulson asked, eyeing the agent. "Yes." Hawkeye growled. "Ward. Loki's attack is something you never bring up with Barton. That's actually an order from the Psych Ward. Loki brings up really bad memories for Barton. So rule one, don't bring Loki up." he ordered. "Yes sir." Ward grumbled, rubbing his injured shoulder. Coulson continued, "Where are we at with the snooping?"

* * *

Fury sat at his desk fumbling through countless papers. He threw them in frustration. 'Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Everything was lost in the demolition.' he thought. An odd noise stopped his work. He looked up, "Hello?" he called. The noise continued. It sounded like claws on metal. He drew his gun. "Anybody there?" he called again.

A figure jumped from the ceiling. Fury froze at the sight of the creature. "No. Not you." he whispered. The creature seemed to be a humanoid lizard being, tail thrashing. A Chimera. The creature smiled, "That's right. Me." it hissed. Fury aimed his gun, "I sent the order for your death months ago! We should've never gave you the serum!" he exclaimed. The Chimera laughed roughly, "Should've thought that out Nicky." He sung. Fury tried to run. But the Chimera grabbed him by the throat with his tail. He hung him in the air. "And it's time you paid."

An alarm sound throughout the Bus. Coulson scampered to a monitor. The group looked up. "May, set a course for the Helicarrier. Now." he ordered. She agreed and hurried off to the cockpit. "What's the matter?" Stark asked. "The Helicarrier's under attack by an unknown force." Coulson's face was grave. "And whoever it is, is holding Fury captive."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The Bus somehow managed to land on the Helicarrier, despite the chaos on deck. The Avengers, plus Coulson and his team, stepped out. Coulson frowned, seeing all of the chaos. "Something definitely isn't right here. Spread out. Fitz, Simmons, stay with Banner on board the Bus to find anymore information about the Chimera project. You too Skye." he ordered.

Skye sighed and followed Fitz, Simmons, and Banner back onto the Bus. "It's better if you stick with teams of two. There's no clue what we are dealing with. Stark and Rogers. Barton and Romanoff. Thor and May. And me and Ward." Coulson said. Thor furrowed his brow, "I rather work alone." he replied. Coulson sighed in reply, "Fine. May, come with me and Ward. We'll find out what's going on here. You five, try and find Fury. There's no time to waste."

* * *

"Why is this hallway so dark?" Hawkeye whined, squinting down the dark, narrow passage. "Shut it Clint. With your mutant eyes you should be able to see through this." Romanoff snapped. "And there's no time for your whining." Hawkeye made a faux pout, "Fine then." he grumbled.

A crash sounded in the distance. "What was that?" Romanoff asked. "Don't know." Hawkeye replied. "Figures. We'll split up from here. I'll take this way and you'll take that way. Call me if you find anything. And I'll do the same. Just don't get hurt." Romanoff stated, taking a different direction. "But what happens if…" he began, but it was too late. Romanoff had already disappeared down the dark passageway.

"Any word from the other groups?" Rogers asked. "No. But it seems all power has been cut to this sector of the ship. So I'm guessing that means we're on the right track." Stark replied. Rogers sighed and shook his head, "You're just looking for a fight aren't you, Stark?" Stark smiled underneath his helmet, "There's nothing like a good fight."

"But don't you think it's weird that we haven't heard a thing from the others? Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" Rogers replied, obviously worried. "Don't fret so much Steve. Obviously they haven't found anything yet to report. So, we just keep on trekking until we do. Forward, onto dawn!" Stark exclaimed. Rogers frowned, "Forward onto _what?_" he asked. Stark laughed, "_**Halo,**_ ever heard of it?" he asked jokingly. Rogers looked at him, frowning. "No." Stark sighed, "Of course you haven't."

* * *

A crash echoed in the passageway. "What was that?" Rogers asked. A howl followed. "Don't know. But that howl sounded like Barton." Stark replied, breaking into a metallic run, "Hurry!"

Hawkeye was rammed into the wall by an unknown entity. He had walked into this dark room moments ago, only to be attacked by an unseen force. He growled, looking around the room aimlessly. "Who's there?!" he barked. "It seems like a fellow _Chimera _has joined my little party." A slithery voice hissed. Hawkeye growled, "How do you know I'm a Chimera?!" he demanded. The voice laughed, "I, taste it." it replied. "Taste?!" he exclaimed.

He fumbled, looking for a light switch. He found one, flicking the lights on, he stepped back. Some kind of lizard-like creature stood menacingly in front of him. "Who are you?!" Hawkeye snapped, shifting into wolf form. "So you still have control of your forms." it hissed. Hawkeye growled, "That's not what I asked, Geico." The lizard-thing hissed, "I truly don't remember, I've lost a good bit of my memory. A side-effect of the serum for me. I think it was Kelton. That could've been my last name. I don't know." it replied.

Hawkeye bared his fangs, "Why are you attacking the Helicarrier?!" he exclaimed. "Simple revenge for what happened to me. I didn't ask for this. _They _forced this upon me. I should say,_ him._" Kelton hissed, pointing to a man imprisoned in slime. "That's just…" Hawkeye began, but stopped when he saw who it was. "_Fury." _he growled. "So you have a vendetta against him too." Kelton replied. "In a way. He's my boss. But I don't like him because of the experiment. He didn't force this upon me. This was an accident, in the abandoned lab I found." Hawkeye replied.

Kelton hissed and struck Hawkeye with his tail, "_Your boss?!_" he exclaimed. "So you work for SHIELD?!" He now struck Hawkeye with razor-sharp claws. Hawkeye rebounded and slashed at Kelton's scaled-skin. "So?" he growled. Kelton fought back, leaving several gashes on him. "That so matters!" Kelton hissed. "All of SHIELD is responsible!" Another claw into Hawkeye.

"Well I didn't do anything!" Hawkeye snapped, landing a foot into Kelton's stomach. Kelton dry-heaved and hissed. He lunged at Hawkeye's neck, plunging his razor-sharp fangs into his skin. Hawkeye growled and tore him from his neck, sending him into the ground unconscious. Hawkeye snarled at the unconscious lizard, rubbing his neck. His body felt oddly heavy.

He turned to look at the imprisoned Fury, but snarled and headed towards the room. Thor, Coulson, May, and Ward walked in, surprised to see Hawkeye in wolf form. "What happened here?" Thor asked, gripping Mjolnir at the sight of the lizard-creature. "Yeah, Barton. What's going on?!" Coulson demanded.

Hawkeye shifted back into human form. He growled, still rubbing his raw-neck. "Clean-up." He stormed out of the room in utter silence. Ward frowned, "So, what is that?" he asked, pointing at Kelton. Coulson's face darkened, "James Kelton. I found one of the entries about him in the database. Well, Skye did. According to that, he's the first successful Chimera. He went crazy when he couldn't morph back into his human form. Ran off. Guess he doesn't like SHIELD now." Coulson explained.

May spoke up, "Coulson, I think I have found Director Fury." Coulson turned to see May pointing at a man imprisoned in goop. His face developed a sickened look, "Thor, can you?" he asked. "Gladly." Thor replied, walking over and ripping up the sac with Mjolnir.

Fury coughed violently and stood. "Thank you agents." he said. "Get a Biohazard team to get Lizard-Man here. Someone go after Barton. I need to explain to him what is going on." he directed. "Yes sir." Coulson replied. "I'll find him. Give him some time to rest. He seemed rather agitated and exhausted. Give him a day or two and you two may be able to talk." Coulson replied.

"Fine." Fury stated. "Thor, is there anybody else in here with you?" he asked. "I think Stark and Rogers." Thor replied. "The others are on the magical chariot." Fury sighed, "Find them. Rest up. I don't think Kelton will be the last of the Chimeras to come. There's three others. Four, including Barton."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or Agents of SHIELD, Marvel does. Sorry there hasn't been a chapter in a couple of days. I've had school stuff to do and tests to study for, and once I was done I wanted to go to sleep. More chapters will come. I don't know how many chapters will be in this story, I know at least 18. I have to bring in the other Chimeras, resolve the conflict between Hawkeye and Fury, and most of all, find a cure for Hawkeye. Next chapter will be good. When Kelton bit Hawkeye, he release some kind of chemical into his bloodstream. What will that do, and how will if affect Hawkeye's relationship with the other Avengers? You'll have to find out! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Hawkeye once sat again in the darkness of the Bus's vehicle hanger. Buzzing thoughts tackled his head. A heavy, dark feeling filled his body, bones and all. He stared, dazed, at the opposite wall. He wanted to get up, but his body didn't want to. Footsteps sounded from his right.

"Clint?" It was Romanoff. She walked over and crouched down beside him. "Clint, are you ok?" she asked, looking straight into his eyes. He didn't respond. "Clint, say something. You've been down here ever since the Helicarrier." she touched his cheek. A deep, almost inaudible, growl came from him. "Just say some-" she began, but Hawkeye growled and slashed her face with his sharp nails.

Romanoff stood and stumbled back, surprised. She put a hand to the three gashes, which where bleeding profusely. "Clint?" she whimpered. Hawkeye stood suddenly, now realizing what he had done. "Nat! I didn't mean to!" he exclaimed. She ran off in fright, clutching her cheek.

Tears started to well-up in his eyes, but a feeling of anger washed over him. "She deserved it anyway, disturbing my peace." he growled. The grief came again, "Why did I do that?!" he cried. The anger came again, "Disturbing my peace." Hawkeye cried out in grief and anger. He opened the hanger door and ran out onto the SHIELD airstrip, tears in his eyes.

* * *

Romanoff ran into the main part of the Bus, still clutching her ravaged cheek. Coulson stood in surprise, "Romanoff! What happened?!" he demanded, hurrying over to her. Holding back the pain, she managed to explain, "Something is wrong with Clint. I- I went to check on him. He attacked me, and then it seemed like he snapped out of some kind of daze. He tried to apologize, but I was already gone." she explained.

Banner and Simmons was already heading over with a medical kit. "Where is he now?" Coulson asked. "Probably still down in the hanger. I don't think he has moved." Romanoff replied. "Banner, Simmons, Fitz, and Skye, stay here and take care of Romanoff." He ordered. "Ward, May, Thor, Rogers, and Stark, come with me. Hopefully Barton is still down there."

* * *

Coulson's little group walked down the spiral staircase that led to the hanger. They stopped and looked around, noticing the hangar door was open. "He's gone. Must've fled out onto the airstrip." Ward stated. Coulson cussed. "We need to find him before he comes in contact with any other SHIELD agents. If he attacked Romanoff, something's wrong. Normally, he would never do that, ever." Coulson explained.

"Where do we look?" Stark asked. "It's probably been a good ten minutes since he fled. He could be anywhere on the airbase by now. Heck, he could be not even on the airbase at all." Coulson frowned. "We'll split up, two teams. Ward and May with me, and Stark, Rogers, and Thor are together." he explained.

"This airbase is a pretty small one for SHIELD." May explained. "Probably about 3-4 acres, total. And heavily fenced. He should still be on the base. The fences are built to keep anything out." Ward arched an eyebrow, "But what about a psychotic Chimera?" he asked. "He's not psychotic." Coulson snapped back. "Maybe not yet." Rogers added in.

"What do you mean?" Coulson asked. "I think Steve is trying to say that it's only a matter of time before it happens. Clint's been a little mentally unstable since Loki's attack. Whatever is going on may push his mental health over the cliff." Stark translated. "Ok. Stark, take your team and search the eastern half of the compound. We'll take the west." Coulson ordered. "The great east!" Thor exclaimed. "Well then," Coulson said. "Hurry, we may not have much time to act."

* * *

Banner cleaned the final gash on Romanoff's cheek. "It may scar some." he explained, setting aside the medical materials. "But it looks like it will heal without any problems. Remember, I'm no medical doctor." he smiled.

Romanoff got up from the bench in FitzSimmon's lab. "Thanks doc." she smiled back. Fitz looked at Romanoff's bandaged cheek and frowned, "This doesn't make sense." his Irish accent beamed, "Barton doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do something like this." he said. Romanoff shook her head, "He isn't. Something's wrong with him." she replied. Simmons spoke up, "It could be the Chimera serum messing with his brain functions." she explained. "From what we have found, the serum is pretty much unpredictable."

Banner frowned, "No. If it was that, he would've been acting like that before now. He's been acting weird since the Helicarrier incident yesterday. Something happened to him there." he deducted. Romanoff frowned, looking around the lab. "Then what happened to him?" she asked. "What could've happened to him that made him go into some kind of crazy state?" Fitz looked at the two Avengers and then to Simmons, "Wasn't he attacked?" he asked. "They've never figured out what happened down there. Clint got into a fight with Kelton, don't know who started it." Romanoff replied. "They need to find him." Simmons's British voice stated. "Something is wrong with his mind. Something bad."

* * *

Hawkeye fell against the rusty, metal wall of an old jet hanger inside the SHIELD air compound. It felt as if somebody had poured acid onto his brain. "It's all their fault." he growled. "No, it's not." he shot back to himself. He fell to the cold, hard ground. "Go ahead and kill them. Their meat will make a good snack." he hissed. "No! I am not a carnivore! I will not kill them!" he screamed.

His body felt heavy, like lead. "You are not a human anymore, you are an animal. A beast. That's not being a carnivore." he growled. "I am a human!" he screamed. "Nothing will ever take my humanity away from me!" He vomited onto the concrete.

"Your humanity is gone. You will never be human again." he droned. "You are a monster, a beast. Time to embrace your wild side." A spasm shook Hawkeye. He fully collapsed, unconscious, to the ground. He couldn't keep control of his human self no longer. The wolf was ready to come out full force, with all fangs bared.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I do not own the Avengers or Agents of SHIELD, Marvel does. So, Hawkeye's going insane. I made it where when Kelton bit him last chapter, a venom was released into Hawkeye's bloodstream. The venom is trying to empower the wolf part of his consciousness, creating two personalities. That's why he was arguing with himself. The venom is burning his mind, burning everything human away. So can the Avengers and Coulson's team help Hawkeye before his humanity is totally gone? And what about the other three Chimeras, and Fury? You'll have to find out! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Fury sat in his office reading the official report of the attack. _'Incident NO. 980-Z concluded as an attack. Subject Kelton, James R. attacked the Helicarrier, imprisoning Director Nicholas Fury. Kelton kept the Director imprisoned for at least an hour. The Avengers boarded the Helicarrier and captured Kelton and freed the Director. The Director is safe and Kelton is in SHIELD custody. The Avengers are currently with Agent Phillip Coulson.'_

He sighed, placing the documents down. "That is not all the truth." he grumbled. "Couldn't say anything about Barton. Had to lie." He turned to look at the wall. "This situation is out of hand. If Kelton attacked, then there is a possibility that the other Chimeras could attack as well. And then there's Barton." he grumbled. Suddenly his computer chirped, signaling that someone was calling him. He pressed answer to see who it was.

Coulson's face filled the screen, a distressed look upon it. "Coulson, what is it?" Fury asked. "I'm kind of busy at the moment." Coulson frowned, "This can't wait, it's Barton." he replied. Fury's eye narrowed, "What do you mean it's Barton?" he asked skeptically. "We think he's gone mental. He attacked Romanoff, something he wouldn't normally do." Coulson explained.

"And what do you mean 'mental'?" Fury asked again. "Ever since the Helicarrier attack he's been a hermit. He's been hiding in the Bus's vehicle hanger all by himself, not talking to anyone. Romanoff goes to check on him, she returns with three pretty big gashes on her cheek. Me, Ward, May, Rogers, Stark, and Thor went to go find him. He wasn't there. He's fled to somewhere on the airbase. We're trying to find him now." Coulson explained.

"Where's Romanoff? Is she ok?" Fury asked, frantic. "She is staying on the Bus. Fitz, Simmons, Skye, and Banner are with her. Romanoff is probably getting some medical treatment now." Coulson replied. "Well find Barton ASAP. He's prone to mental issues. Get him now, and take care of whatever is wrong with him." Fury ordered. "Fury out."

Coulson stared at the now-blank computer screen. He sighed and turned to face Ward and May. "You heard the Director. Stark's group has a head-start on us, but that doesn't matter." he said. "Time's on the clock. And it's running out very fast."

* * *

Stark's group approached an old-looking hangar. Thor stopped dead in his tracks, "Something is not right here." he said. "A dark force lies over this Midgardian building. An animal-like force." Stark's masked face turned to look at Thor, "What do you mean 'animal-like'?" he asked. Thor gripped Mjolnir, "It is animal in nature, a strong, wild force. But it feels strange, as if something else is there with it." he replied.

"You think that's it?" Stark asked, pointing at the hangar. "Where Barton is at." Rogers frowned and took his shield from his back, "Don't know. But what Thor said was ominous. Sounded like a Chimera." he replied. "The only Chimera that we know is on this airbase is our little doggy. So it has to be him." Stark replied. "Fine, then we look inside." Rogers commented. Thor looked around, and then stared at the old building. Stark then took a step forward, and then turned to look at Thor and Rogers. "So, who wants to go in first?"

* * *

"It's sure taking them a long time to find him." Skye stated, looking out one of the windows. "It may not be a very big base, but it would take a while to cover the base on foot. And Clint is pretty good at hiding. It will take a while." Romanoff replied.

Fitz sat at a table tapping at a machine. "Leo, what's wrong with it?" Simmons asked, walking over to take a look. "It stopped scanning." he replied, still tapping. Banner and Romanoff walked over, "I thought you were done scanning the serum samples." Romanoff said. "Oh we are. This is a vial of Barton's blood. We got it from him right after the Helicarrier attack. Right before he started acting weird." Simmons replied. "I'm surprised that he let you do that." Banner said. "He wanted us to, don't know why." Fitz said.

Fitz looked at what results the scanner could compute. "Jemma." he said. "What is this? This wasn't in the other serums." he asked, pointing at a hydrocarbon chain. Simmons looked, "Not sure. But it seems to be related to adrenaline, but different." she replied. "Related to adrenaline?" Banner asked. "It looks like a whole other compound. This could be what's messing with him. Instead of releasing the chemicals needed to strengthen key organs in time of stress, it messes with the mind in times of stress." Simmons explained. "So, wolfdrenaline?" Fitz asked. Simmons eyed him, "Yes Leo, 'wolfdrenaline'."

"But how does it mess with the mind?" Skye asked, the others forgot she was in the room. "I'm guessing it activates the emotion of rage. But the chemical seems to incomplete, activating rage all the time. A wolf's anger." Simmons replied. "I hope they find him quick." Banner said, looking around the lab. "This may make him go completely insane."

* * *

Hawkeye still sat in the corner of the hangar shaking. He had regain consciousness, but he was still a mental mess. "Still kill them." He whispered. "They'll kill you if they find you." His eyes darted around the rusty hangar, "No, maybe they will help. Not their fault." he whimpered. "It's all their fault. They will pay for their insolence." he growled back. The mad ramblings went on.

Stark's team walked into the hangar, unnoticed. "I was right, he is in here." Stark chided. Rogers looked at the deranged Hawkeye. "Something's definitely wrong with him." They now heard Hawkeye's conversation. "Is he talking to himself?" Thor whispered. "It seems so. But it seems like somebody else is there. He's seemed to develop a whole other personality, a fierce one." Stark replied. They took a step forward towards the shaking Avenger.

Hawkeye's head swiveled around towards them. A pained, pleading look turned to a fierce snarl. He growled, and lunged towards them. Stark pushed him aside, "Clint!" he exclaimed, "It's us! What's wrong with you?!" No reply came. Hawkeye only growled again, violently shifting into wolf form. "He doesn't recognize us?!" Rogers exclaimed, dodging the mad beast. "I don't know! None of this makes sense!" Stark yelled, looking straight at Hawkeye.

Thor swung Mjolnir, but Hawkeye dodged with extreme speed. "Stay down you demon!" Thor screamed, swinging again. They fought for several minutes with no luck at all. The fight was stopped abruptly by a buzzing noise and a dart lodging itself into Hawkeye's hairy, muscular gun. He fell unconscious, shifting back to human.

The three Avengers turned to see Coulson's group in the hangar, a tranquilizer gun in Coulson's hand. Coulson smiled, "It's a good thing that I decided to carry this with me, isn't it?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or Agents of SHIELD, Marvel does. Chapter ten! Still have a ways to go! So, Hawkeye's wolf personality takes over, blurring his sense of who his friends are. What will they do with him now, sense he's mentally unstable? Can they still trust him? What is wolfdrenaline going to do to his brain? Will it completely warp it, destroying everything human inside his brain? Stay tuned to find out! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Thor carefully placed the unconscious Hawkeye into the Bus's interrogation room and shut the door behind. The hiss of airtight locks signaled that the door had lock. He walked back into the main area.

"Barton is in your small, strange room." He said. Coulson looked around and sighed, "That's the safest place for now. Couldn't put him on the Helicarrier, he's still 'banned'." he said. "What do we do if he wakes up and goes wacko again?" Ward asked, eyeing the hallway that led to the interrogation room. "I don't know. Fight back, lock him up again. I've got nothing." Coulson replied. "Something, a cure, has to be made."

"And how do we make a cure?" Fitz asked. "We're limited to our resources and there's no way to map out a cure. Unless Simmons, Banner, or Stark can come up with something." Banner looked around, "It'll be hard. There's none of that serum to reverse engineer to make a cure. It will have to be made strictly from his blood." he replied. "Got any ideas Stark?"

Stark frowned, "Can't think of any. It will have to be made from his blood. Formulas, equations, chemicals, and crap will have to be made." he replied. "Coulson?" he asked, looking towards Coulson. He wasn't there. "Where did he go?" Everybody in the room had blank looks. "He was just here." Skye replied, looking around the room. "Where did he go?"

* * *

(Two Hours Later)

Coulson arrived in front of a moderately-sized home. He parked his car and headed towards the door. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A few seconds later, the door swung open. A tall, lean, muscular man stood. His jet-black hair shone in the light.

The man frowned, "_Coulson._" There was bitterness in his voice. "What does SHIELD want now?" he asked. "Palmer, I'm not here on behalf of SHIELD." Coulson replied. "Don't call me Palmer, that's my last name. Call me John. And what do you want?" hereplied. "I don't associate with anybody related to SHIELD, ever since what they did to me." Palmer hissed. "Don't you know about that?"

Coulson smiled, "I've only recently found out about the Chimera Project." he replied. "So Fury kept it from you too." Palmer growled. "Why are you coming to me?" Coulson frowned, "Can we talk somewhere private, it's a very serious matter." he asked. "Sure, but I'm watching you." Palmer replied, leading Coulson inside.

They sat down, "Why is it so serious, and why does it involve me?" Palmer asked. "About a month ago, one of my agents discovered the abandoned Chimera lab in a building set for demolition. He came in contact with one of the serums." Coulson explained. "Came in contact?" Palmer asked. "As in infected by it. My agent was mutated into a wolf Chimera thing." he replied. Palmer frowned, "May I ask what agent?" he asked. "Agent Clint Barton." Coulson replied. Palmer's eyes widened, "_Him?_" There was surprise in his voice.

Coulson explained the whole story to him. "I came to you since you were one of our top biochemical agents. I was hoping you could help, since you are kind of dealing with the same thing." he said. Palmer frowned again, "Other than that I'm not mentally insane and that I'm half snake, technically, yes." he replied. "Will you help?" Coulson asked. "Yes. Not because of SHIELD, because Barton was one of my best friends back at SHIELD." Palmer replied smiling. "Great. Follow me." Coulson said, leading Palmer towards his car. "Didn't know Barton was friends with a lab agent."

* * *

Hawkeye awoke in a black, dark room. It was completely black, nothing to see. "Hello? Anybody there?" he cried out. A harsh, rough chuckle echoed, "Well you are." A figure appeared. Hawkeye cried out in surprise, the figure _was _him. The only difference was that the doppelganger's eyes were blood-red. "Where is this?!" Hawkeye demanded. "Your consciousness." the shadow hissed.

"Why is it so black?" he asked. "It represents the darkness inside you, your desire to kill." it replied. "I would never!" Hawkeye screeched. "Look at yourself, you _are _an assassin. You kill for a living. This fits you perfectly." it replied. Hawkeye froze entirely. That was right, he did kill for a living. "I'm only making it easier, less stress. The wolf mentality fits you so well. Kill, eat, and sleep. Removing the human emotions will make the job so much easier." it chuckled.

"Who are you?!" Hawkeye demanded, stepping back a step. The shadow chuckled again and lurched forward, "I'm you." Hawkeye felt nothing as an overcoming blackness took him again.

* * *

Coulson stepped back onto the Bus with Palmer. He was greeted with shouts of 'Where were you?' and 'Who the heck is that?'. He told everybody to calm down. "This is former biochemical agent John Palmer. Also a former subject of the Chimera Project." Coulson replied, looking at the frazzled group. "He's gonna help us with Barton."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or Agents of SHIELD, Marvel does. Sorry, kind of a shorter chapter. I just wanted to write this one quick and go to bed. So, another Chimera has been introduced. Can the Avengers and Coulson's agents trust him? And can he help Barton and bring him back from the brink of total insanity and turn him back to human? Hawkeye's wolf persona tries to take completely over again. Will it be totally successful this time and completely destroy his humanity? Just keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelvea**

Coulson and Palmer approached the interrogation room. "You put him in here?" Palmer asked, eyeing the door. "No where else. He's not allowed on the Helicarrier." Coulson explained the story. "Wait. So Kelton's alive? He should be killed immediately. He's completely insane." Palmer replied. "We're working on that." Coulson said, punching in the combination for the door. A beep sounded. "You're on your own John. I'll stand out here. Can you defend yourself in there?" Coulson asked, slowly opening the door. Fangs suddenly protruded from Palmer's mouth, "Yes I can." he replied, walking into the room. Coulson shut the door behind him.

Palmer looked around the dim, black-colored room. Hawkeye sat in the far right corner, knees pulled up to his chest. Palmer took a step forward, "Clint, can you hear me? It's John Palmer. Remember me?" he asked, look straight at Hawkeye. He only looked at him, a snarl forming on his face. A dazed, un-human look gazed his eyes.

"Clint, if this is one of your jokes, stop it." Palmer said, forcing a weak smile. Hawkeye looked straight into Palmer's eyes, "I don't care who the _ you are. Get out. I want my peace and quiet." he growled. Palmer frowned, "Clint, it's me John. One of your good friends." he pleaded. Hawkeye shot up, "Don't really remember you. And I don't care who the _ you are. Get out of here." he growled. "Losing your human memories?" Palmer asked. Hawkeye shifted into wolf form, "Don't know what you are talkin' about." he snapped, inching closer to Palmer.

"Well I can't exactly shift into an animal. But I do have snake-like abilities. Including a tranquilizer-like venom in my blood, guaranteed to knock you out for at least an hour." Palmer hissed, quickly wrapping his extremely flexible body around Hawkeye, trapping him. Hawkeye growled, enraged, and sunk his own fangs into Palmer. Palmer kept his hold on Hawkeye and made it tighter. Blood ran from the bite wound on his arm.

He grimaced and fought back, sinking his teeth into Hawkeye. Hawkeye screamed and peeled Palmer off of him, throwing him to the floor. He fell over, unconscious. "Glad that venom acts fast." Palmer said, standing up and stretching out his muscles. He walked to the door and knocked, "Coulson? I'm done." he said. Coulson opened the door and eyed Hawkeye, "What did you do?" he asked, shutting and locking the door. "He attacked, I knocked him out with a tranq venom." Palmer replied. Coulson looked at him, "What?"

* * *

"It's what I feared. Whatever that venom in him is, it's burning away his humanity." Palmer said to the group. "What?" Coulson asked. "I looked into it. It was a venom produced by Kelton's body. Kelton bit him, infecting him. The chemical was something that acts like neurotransmitters, attaching itself to the neurons of the brain. It messes with his human psychological qualities and basically destroys them and enlarges the animal psychological qualities. Fitz and Simmons' 'wolfdrenaline' theory was somewhat true. It releases in times of stress and gets worse each time." Palmer explained.

"It burns away human memories and emotions. He didn't even remember me and was very hostile towards me. That's the venom doing its work." he said. "Why do you know so much about the venom?" Romanoff asked. "I worked with Kelton after the mutation, trying to help him. That's when I discovered the venom. He attacked two scientists. The venom infected them. It burned away their human psyche, and they went crazy. And since their human psyche was all they had, they died. There was nothing left in their brain." Palmer replied.

Fitz looked around, "So Barton's only going to get crazier and then he's going to die?" he asked. "It seems from what he is saying; Clint could either die or turn into a complete monster." Stark translated. "And we don't have much time to act." Banner added in. "So, how do we cure him?" Rogers asked. "Simmons was on the right track. By using his blood and the venom in it we can create an anti-venom, I think. The anti-venom will act sort of like a negation against the actual venom, burning it away before it can do anymore damage. The only problem is once the venom is gone, we have to somehow return him to his human psyche." Palmer replied.

Coulson sighed, "Stark, Banner, Fitz, and Simmons, I want you working with Palmer to create the serum. Thor, can you place some kind of magic spell thing around the interrogation room to keep him from getting out?" he asked. "I can try. It would be some kind of imprisonment spell." Thor replied. "Good. Ward, Skye, May, go to the Helicarrier and talk to Fury. Get things sorted out." Coulson ordered. "Yes sir." they all replied. "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Fury sat alone once again in his office. Agent Hill stuck her head in the doorway, "Need anything?" she asked. Fury looked at her, "No. I'm good." he replied. "Sir." she walked away. 'Why hasn't Coulson contacted me about Barton again?' he thought. 'As far as I know he's still missing somewhere on that airbase, going insane. I can't keep trusting Barton. He's going to completely lose it one day and actually kill me. One of these days he's going to be thrown into a mental hospital. Right where that psychopath belongs.'

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't own the Avengers or Agents of SHIELD, Marvel does. So Hawkeye may either die or turn into a complete monster. But which is the worse fate? Can they cure him in time? And is Fury completely losing his trust in Hawkeye, giving him a psychopath label? Just keep reading! PS: I might see Thor: The Dark World next Monday, so if this story isn't completed by then, then some Dark World stuff may be thrown in. ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hawkeye awoke in the interrogation room. A growl escaped his lips when he saw that he was still trapped, even though he didn't know where he was. He noticed cameras in all four corners of the room. People were watching him, he didn't know who. His human memory was starting to slip, to fail. Memories of people, places, and everyday objects were being destroyed. Once all of his human memories and personalities were gone, only the wolf would remain. A terrible monster would take his place.

He looked for a way out, there was only a door and it was airlocked. No way out. His fist met the wall in a massive slam. 'Don't know where I am at, barely what has happened, and I am stuck in a dark room.' He thought silently. A massive wave of pain struck, he doubled over. "They did this to you. Arrested you, locked you up like the animal you are." he growled to himself. "I don't know who they are, but I sure there is a good reason." he snapped back. "Sure there is." he rumbled.

A shatter sounded in the distance, breaking Hawkeye from his argument. He head shot to the door. Several screams sounded, a roar followed. 'What is going on?' he thought, pounding on the door. Something was here, and it was going to kill innocent people.

* * *

Stark dodged a swipe from the lion creature. He had no suit, he was vulnerable. Grabbing a pan from one of the tables, he swung it into the creature's head. "How did this thing get on my ship?!" Coulson screamed, pulling out his gun. "Chimera?" Rogers asked. Bracing himself. "Most likely." Palmer replied looking at the creature.

Fitz and Simmons ran for cover, they couldn't fight back. Thor swung Mjolnir into the Chimera's head. It fell but pounced back up enraged. Romanoff dodged a massive clawed hand. May and Ward pulled out their own guns, Skye ran for cover as well.

The lion Chimera had burst in suddenly, attacking Palmer. No one knew where it had come from and who it was. The group fought it for a while. Banner sat frightened behind a table, hiding. A howl-like growl sounded, and a figure burst in attacking the Chimera.

With a swipe to the neck, the lion creature fell with a massive thud. The group turned to see Hawkeye standing above the Chimera, snarling. "Is it safe?" Banner asked, poking his head from underneath the table. He stopped and stared at Hawkeye. A pained look filled Hawkeye's face and he collapsed unconscious to the ground. "Get him!" Coulson cried, fearing for his agent's life.

* * *

Coulson stood in a SHIELD hospital room looking at the comatose Hawkeye in the bed. Hawkeye had fallen after beating a Chimera intruder, and he hasn't woken up since. That was three days ago. Various tubes and wire were hooked up to him, trying to keep him alive. He was on the verge of dying. The wolf was winning.

Coulson didn't know if either he would awake a monster, or die mostly human. That thought scared him. He would lose his most valuable agent either way. He sighed, he knew he should let Fury know. That would only freak him out even more. Hawkeye wasn't welcomed on the Helicarrier and Coulson wasn't sure he would ever be.

He listened to the weak heart monitor, a beat only coming every two seconds. The stark paleness of Hawkeye's skin shone in the bright hospital lighting. "Coulson?" He turned to see Romanoff in the doorway. "I can watch him. Go get some rest, freshen up. He isn't going anywhere anytime soon, I promise." she said, walking into the room. Coulson sighed and looked at her, "Nat, I've been his handler for a long time now. I've never seen him like this, so close to death. It's hard to watch. His mental breakdown as well." Romanoff was surprised to see Coulson was on the verge of tears.

"He'll be fine. Get some rest, you need it." Romanoff said. Coulson walked out of the room. She sighed and sat in a chair that was across from Hawkeye's bed. She stared in grief at the dying agent. She had been his partner for the longest time. Coulson's grief was shared. 'Will he really pull through this?' she thought. 'Palmer said it was die or become a monster. Either way, we will lose him.'

* * *

Fury stared at his office phone. Coulson had never given him an update on Hawkeye. He was in the dark with the situation. "Sir?" Fury looked up to see Agent Sitwell standing in the doorway. "I've found an update on Agent Barton." he said. Fury's head perked up, "Where is he?" he asked. "SHIELD Medical Center Delta. He's dying." Sitwell replied. Fury shot up from his chair. "Why didn't Coulson tell me this?!" he exclaimed. "Don't know. I did some digging. They found him at the airbase, going completely insane. They locked him aboard their plane. Another Chimera or whatever attacked. Agent Barton broke free of his cell and attacked the creature, saving everybody on that plane. He fell unconscious after that. He still is in a comatose state." Sitwell explained. Fury frowned, "How did you uncover all of that?" he asked. "I really didn't dig. Agent Grant Ward contacted, he told me what had happened." he replied. "At least Ward has some sense." Fury grumbled.

"Need anything else?" Sitwell asked. "No. I'm good." Fury replied. "I have some work to do."

* * *

"Why isn't this working?!" Fitz exclaimed, tapping on more machines. "Maybe because the blood sample isn't in, Leo." Simmons replied, placing the vial into the scanner. "Yeah, of course. I knew that." Fitz awkwardly said. "There's a reason why you're mechanics and I'm biology." Simmons laughed. "No time for jokes." Palmer spoke up. "There's a man dying and this surely isn't helping." he snapped. "Sorry." Fitz grumbled, "There needs to be some kind of happiness in here."

"So how will this work?" Stark asked, looking at the scanner. "Well, first we see what's all in his blood, then to test the serum we apply it to the blood sample and see what happens to the foreign chemicals in it." Palmer explained. "Hopefully the serum will burn away the venom and maybe even the Chimera serum, turning him back to normal." Banner said.

Ward walked into the lab, "And what do we do if he can't remember us, or is still completely psycho, even after the two chemicals are gone?" he asked. "Ah, that's something we have to work on." Fitz replied, forcing a weak smile. "Well, you better hurry with that serum." Ward said. "I just received a call from Coulson. Barton's getting worse."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Sorry, I'm really bad at writing fighting scenes. Everything else is easy, just not those. So Hawkeye is getting even worse, he's on the brink of death. Can the small group of scientists get the serum to Hawkeye in time before he dies? Or before the wolf tries to take control again? Keep reading! ~"I'm Agent Grant Ward, and I can puncture your spleen with my pinkie." Sorry couldn't help it, I found that scene in AoS extremely funny. Don't let Fitz, Simmons, and Skye impersonate Ward.~ AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Palmer held up the completed serum. "It's done." he panted. Fitz raised his eyebrows, "So we take it to Barton?" he asked. Stark looked at the vial, "That's our only choice. Take it to him and inject it into him. Hopefully it will work." Simmons looked at the scientists in the room, "How do we get there? We can't fly, and May is on the Helicarrier. That doesn't work." Ward walked into the lab, "There are SHIELD vehicles on this airbase. I can drive us there." he said. "Anything that can fit seven?" Banner asked. "Thor and Rogers went with May instead of Skye and Ward."

Ward looked at the group, "There's probably a SUV with a third row. That will work." The group got their things together and started towards the hangar doors. Palmer smiled and slipped another vial into his pocket, "He will pay for those deaths."

* * *

The SHIELD SUV sped down the interstate, Ward was definitely trying to get to the hospital fast. Banner held on for dear life, trying to hold back the Hulk. Stark saw Banner's distress, "Ward, you may want to slow down just a hair. Or we may have to worry about something other than Barton." Ward frowned, "Huh?" he called from the driver's seat. "Let me translate. Fast speed makes scientist uneasy. Uneasy leads to big smash." Stark said. "What?" Ward called again. Fitz's Irish accent screamed, "He means the Hulk! If you don't slow down, there will be the Hulk!" He sat shaking in the third row with Simmons. "Oh." The speed of the vehicle slowed some. "Thank you." Stark said sternly.

"How far away are we?" Simmons asked. "According to this map, ten minutes." Skye said from the second row, looking at a computer. Palmer half-smiled, half-frowned, "Hope he has ten minutes to spare."

* * *

Coulson and Romanoff both stood in Hawkeye's hospital room. His condition had gotten worse, he had been placed on life-support. The doctors said there was only a 5% chance he'd would pull through. There was an even slimmer chance of him coming out of this normal, with all of his normal brain and body functions.

They watched as the heart monitor beeped ever so slowly, every couple of seconds. His breathing was extremely shallow. The paleness of his skin still shone in the hospital lighting. "Will they get here?" Romanoff asked, ever so solemnly. "Don't know. Even if they get here, the serum would probably not work." Coulson shared her grief. A shout came from the doorway.

They turned to see the group of seven dashing into the room. They stopped when they saw the support machines hooked up to Hawkeye. Coulson sadly looked at them, "The doctors put him on life-support. They say he's probably not going to make it. The venom has done its work." Palmer smiled and pulled out the serum, "Maybe this will work. And I'll do the honors." He walked over to the comatose Hawkeye, Coulson letting him pass. "I just need a syringe." A nurse that was already in the room handed him one.

He put the serum into the syringe, and tapped it to get the air bubbles out. He placed the needle to Hawkeye's skin, near a vein. Fitz squinted at the syringe, his eyes opened wide, "That's not the serum!" he screamed, but it was already too late. Palmer had injected the 'serum' into Hawkeye's body. He tossed the needle to the side, it shattered on the floor. Suddenly, Hawkeye flatlined.

Coulson tackled Palmer to the wall. "What the _ did you do?!" he demanded. Palmer snarled, "Giving him what he deserves, death. In the attack on the Helicarrier a year and a half ago, he killed three of my closest friends! This is his punishment!" he screamed. Coulson slammed Palmer's head into the wall, knocking him unconscious. He pointed to two security agents out in the hallway, ordering them to arrest Palmer.

They drug Palmer out of the room, leaving the group to grieve. They had failed in their mission to save their friend. All of them stood frozen, except for Fitz. He had noticed another vial on the ground, he went over and picked it up. 'This is the real serum.' he thought. He looked to Barton, 'Could this still possibly save him?'

* * *

May, Thor, and Rogers stood in Fury's office. "Sir, Coulson has a very good explanation for all of this." May said. "And what is it?" Fury asked, eyeing the three. "Sir, Coulson just wants to clear all of this up as quickly as possible. We're trying to help Barton. We have a group of scientists working on a serum." Rogers said. "And who is leading it?" he asked. "A former SHIELD agent name John Palmer." Fury shot up, "Why him?! There's another reason why he left SHIELD other than the Chimera Project. He hates Barton's guts. He blames him for the whole Helicarrier attack. He wanted him dead." Fury said.

May's communicator rang, she answered it. A deep frown formed on her face. "Yes sir." she said. "Agent May, what's the matter?" Fury asked. "That was Coulson." she replied. Thor cocked his head. "Barton's dead."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Short chapter this time. Don't get mad at me for killing off Hawkeye. Would I really do that since he's my favorite character? No. Remember, it's the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Does anybody really die? Fitz has a plan that could return Hawkeye to the world of the living. What's going to happen to Palmer. And is Fitz going to come to the rescue and become the hero? Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The grief-stricken group left the hospital room ever so slowly, shuffling their feet. The room was left empty, except for Fitz. He stayed in the same exact place, staring at the vial of the true serum. 'Maybe this still could work on him.' he thought, looking at Hawkeye's deceased body. A pure white sheet lay over it. 'No, he's dead. This couldn't work.' He spotted a clean syringe on the tray that the nurse had left earlier.

He walked over and picked up the syringe, gripping it in his fist. His fist trembled. He looked around the room, no one was there. The group was so consumed in grief, they didn't even notice that Fitz wasn't with them. He inserted the syringe needle into the vial slowly. The syringe filled with the blue-ish liquid. The serum that Palmer had used to kill Hawkeye was green.

He looked around again and placed the needle against Hawkeye's chilled skin. His muscles were starting to stiffen, there was no way he could be brought back to life. That death serum was intended to make the death fast and irreversible. The needle slid into the now lifeless veins with ease. Fitz injected the serum, hoping for the best.

Fitz threw the needle into the biohazard container and sighed. Nothing happened. 'Knew it. There's no way that the serum could bring him back. He's gone, too far gone.' he thought. He walked out of the room, succumbing to grief as well. Palmer really wanted Hawkeye dead, and there was no turning that back.

* * *

Fury, Thor, Rogers, and May arrived at the hospital to find the grief-stricken group. Two security agents held Palmer, still unconscious, bound with handcuffs. Fury looked to them, "I have agents outside waiting to take him into custody." he said. The two agents nodded and headed outside, dragging Palmer with them.

He walked up to Coulson and slapped him, "What made you think you could trust Palmer?!" he demanded. Coulson rubbed his cheek, "Sir we didn't know. Just thought he left because of the Chimera Project. Didn't know he had a personal vendetta against Barton." he replied solemnly. "And look where that got us. One of SHIELD's best agents is dead and there's nothing to do about that. All we can do is charge Palmer for homicide of a government agent, throw him in jail forever, or capital punishment." Fury snapped.

Romanoff looked at Fury, tears in her eyes, "Sir, it's not just his fault, it's all of our fault. We trusted him with Clint's life, and he took it. We're just as guilty as him." she cried. "Nevermind that." Fury said. "But what are we going to do with a dead agent?!" Each member of the group stared at each other, not knowing what to do. "Sir, I take full responsibility for this. I'll handle everything." Coulson said. "Good. You better." Fury snapped. "Because of your faulty trust, one of my top agents is dead."

* * *

Palmer woke in a high-security cell. He groaned and rubbed his aching head. He looked around, 'Must be the Helicarrier, can do some real damage to SHIELD from here.' he thought smiling. Then the thought of Hawkeye's death came back to him, he laughed hysterically. "That traitor is finally dead!" he yelled. "Getting what he deserves!" A hiss sounded from the cell next to him.

"Palmer, is that you?" it hissed. Palmer frowned, trying to figure out who it was. He finally remembered, "Kelton! What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed. Kelton laughed, "I attacked Fury, trying to kill him. I got stopped by that Agent Barton, he was actually a Chimera too. But he should be completely insane by now, poisoned him with my venom." he said.

Palmer laughed, "Don't worry about that James. He's dead." Kelton hissed in glee, "How?" he asked. "I killed them. Gained Coulson's trust. Him and his group and the Avengers thought I could 'cure' Barton. Made a serum to help him. I made it, but also made a death serum as well. Injected that into him. Killed him instantly." Kelton laughed, "All that remains is Fury and the rest of SHIELD. And they will go down." Palmer smiled from his cell, "Definitely."

Ward walked back into Hawkeye's hospital room. He was looking for his jacket and just wanted to get away from all the grieving. Yes, it was sad that a top agent and Avenger had died dramatically, but don't cry over it _that _much. That's what he thought. Ward wasn't much for showing grief.

* * *

He found his jacket on a chair and put it back on. A voice suddenly sounded from behind him, "Grant." it said. Ward jumped and turned around to see _Hawkeye_ sitting up in bed somehow alive and _well. _'Y… You… You're alive?!" Ward stammered. Hawkeye looked amazingly well, but strangely his wolfish features had disappeared. His ears were normal and he had no fangs. He still had the muscular build though.

Hawkeye laughed, "I scared you? You're surprised to see me?" he asked mockingly. "You were dead. I watched you die. Palmer killed you." Ward said, confused. "So it was Palmer?!" Hawkeye exclaimed. "We thought he could cure you, but he killed you instead. But you're somehow cured." Ward replied, not sure of what to say.

A voice sounded from the hallway, it was Coulson. "Ward, you in here? We need to-"He stopped as soon as he and Fitz walked in. They stared at Hawkeye in utter confusion. "C-Clint?" Coulson asked, stammering. "Yeah." Hawkeye replied. Fitz stepped closer, "It worked." he said. "What worked?' Hawkeye asked. "The actual serum. I injected it into you probably 10 minutes after you died, hoping something would happen. It worked."

Coulson looked at Hawkeye, noticing he looked human again. "And it cured him." he said in awe. "Ward, get Fury and the others and bring them here. Now." Ward ran off. Hawkeye looked confused, "You're saying I died for like fifteen minutes and the little Irish man brought me back?" he asked. Fitz smiled awkwardly, "Hopefully."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Surprise! Hawkeye isn't dead. It's the Marvel universe. Does anybody really die? I was only going to have him dead for like fifteen minutes, not long. Just long enough for effect. But how will the rest of the group and Fury respond to this? What is Kelton's (yes, I brought him back.) and Palmer's intentions for SHIELD. Will they utterly destroy it? And will Fitz be considered a hero? Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Ward came back to the hospital room out of breath. "Fury has already left. So have the other Avengers. Only May, Simmons, and Skye are out in the waiting area." he explained. Coulson cussed and then looked at Hawkeye, "You'll have to come with us then. Not sure how to tell Fury. Give or take a couple of days to tell him. Let you rest up." he said.

Hawkeye frowned but then agreed, getting up out of the bed. He stumbled a little, not used to being fully human again. His reflexes not like they were. Coulson looked at him, "You may want to put some clothes on." Hawkeye noticed he only wore a hospital gown and underwear. "I think some of your clothes are in the closet." Coulson said, pointing at a brown wood closet.

Hawkeye opened the closet to see a white t-shirt, black jeans, and his combat boots in waiting. He slipped them on. "I'm ready." he said to Coulson. The four walked out of the room towards the waiting area. Fitz was still unsure how the serum actually had worked.

They arrived in the waiting area. Skye blinked several times in confusion when she saw Hawkeye with them. "Coulson?" May asked. "Yes. Barton played a Coulson. He was only dead for fifteen minutes. Apparently Fitz saved him." Coulson replied. Simmons looked at Fitz, surprised, "Leo, how?" she asked. "Ah, I found the real serum. It had fallen out of Palmer's pocket. I thought it could do something. I injected in into Barton's body after everybody had left the room. Guess it actually worked. He's human." Fitz replied timidly.

Coulson looked around at the group, "Well this is over. Back to the Bus." he said. "Now we just have to figure out how to tell Fury that Barton pulled a Coulson."

* * *

Fury once again sat in the lonesomeness of his office, head buried in his hands. Romanoff sat in the chair across from his desk, overcome with grief. 'Why did this have to happen?' Fury thought. 'This is actually my fault. If I had never started the Chimera Project SHIELD would not be in this mess. My top agent wouldn't be lying dead in a hospital bed.'

He looked up at Romanoff, "Romanoff, go to your room. Get some rest. You need it. That's actually an order." he said slowly. Romanoff looked up, nodded, and slowly walked out of the room. 'My second-best agent is too grief-stricken to work. I don't know how to trust Coulson after he kept so much about Barton from me. I have no clue what to do.' He sighed again, burying his head deeper into his hands.

Suddenly, beeping noises sounded throughout his office. They signaled that inmates had escaped from the temporary holding cells in the detention level of the Helicarrier. Fury sprung up, knowing who could have escaped. Kelton and Palmer. A voice crackled over the ship's intercom, "We have two escapees loose on the ship. I repeat, we have two escapees loose on the ship." Fury looked around and cussed. But then a massive explosion threw him to the ground.

* * *

Alarms went off all throughout the Bus. Coulson scrambled, trying to figure out why. He reached for the command communication unit in one of the rooms. Stark's face appeared on screen. "Stark, what is going on?" Coulson asked. "Kelton and Palmer has escaped, they're loose on the ship. Things are exploding and agents are dying. We're trying to hold them back. But we're down to four, yes including Hulk. Romanoff's too distressed to fight. And you know, Barton." Stark replied. "We're on our way." Coulson said, signing off.

He turned to see Hawkeye, for some reason wearing his SHIELD uniform and with his bow. "Oh no, you're not going." Coulson said. "We have this." Hawkeye frowned, "And why not?" "It's not a good time for you just to magically show up out of nowhere." Coulson replied. Hawkeye headed towards the open hangar. "I don't care about that. Innocent people are dying, and you are not letting me help them because I'm 'dead'?!" he snapped. "It's only for-" Coulson began. "Only for nothing!" he yelled back. "I'm going and that's final!" Hawkeye walked out onto the tarmac, the hangar door shutting behind him.

Ward came down the hangar stairs, "Coulson, what is going on?" he asked. "Pack your weapons." Coulson said. "Why?" Ward asked. "Helicarrier is in grave danger and I have just lost control of Barton again." Coulson snapped. Ward looked at him, blinking, "Sheesh, calm down. Where did he go?" he asked, grabbing two guns off of the wall.

"He's gone, at the worse time as well." Coulson said. "Gone where?" Coulson frowned, "The Helicarrier. And I'm afraid that he will get killed for real this time."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. So the presumed dead Hawkeye goes to the Helicarrier to fight Kelton and Palmer. Can he save the day? And how will the Avengers take Hawkeye pulling a Coulson? A 'Coulson' is my term for where you think someone has died, but then is mysteriously brought back to life and appears mysteriously as well. And will Fury come to trust Hawkeye again? Only two to three chapters left! Should a do a sequel? Keep reading! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Hawkeye arrived on the chaos-ridden Helicarrier. He ducked inside, trying not to be seen. His mission was simple; take-down Kelton and Palmer before they do any real damage, without being seen.

Agents ran everywhere, trying to fix various things and avoid chaos. An engine had been taken out. 'Luckily the ship wasn't in the air.' Hawkeye thought, running down a hallway. 'But the ship can't take off without the engine being fixed.'

He hoped that the other Avengers weren't around or on the ship. He didn't want to cause a massive scene with them finding him actually alive. 'Where would they be?' he thought to himself. Hawkeye turned the corner into the detention level. It lay basically destroyed. It had looked as though a massive explosion had gone off within the room.

'They must have caused the explosion in order to free themselves from the cells.' Hawkeye thought. He turned around and headed back into the hallway. He wasn't sure of where to look for the two Chimera convicts. They could be anywhere on the Helicarrier by now, and the ship was pretty massive. It would take a long time to search the whole ship for them.

Luckily a familiar scream sounded in the distance, alerting Hawkeye to where the two maniacs could be. He took off in a dead sprint to the only logical place they could be. Fury's office.

* * *

Coulson had May land the SHIELD jet on the tarmac of the Helicarrier. He and his group walked out and headed inside. Fitz looked around at the chaos, "So, where did Barton go?" he asked. Coulson frowned, "Not sure." He now noticed that a lot of mechanical problems were going on. "FitzSimmons and Skye, you stay here and help whoever you can. Me, May, and Ward will go find Barton. There's no telling where he could be. And there's no telling where Kelton and Palmer are. So watch your back." Coulson tossed a handgun to Fitz.

Fitz caught it awkwardly, frowning at it. He watched as Coulson and his small group walked off deeper into the ship. He looked at Simmons and Skye, and then to the gun, "Can anybody shoot this?"

* * *

Stark ran into another room with Banner and Rogers looking for wherever Kelton and Palmer could be. Thor quickly came in behind them. "Nothing." Stark sighed, looking at the group. "It would be great if Romanoff could help us." Banner said. Rogers frowned at him, "She's not her best. We need to let her settle down." he said.

Stark looked at Thor, "Hey Point Break, can't you use your mystical magic powers to locate them? Just like you did with Clint?" he asked. Thor frowned, "I've been trying. There's too much chaos on this ship for their aura to cut through." he replied.

"So basically we just keep looking ourselves." Banner said. He was exhausted. The first explosion had caused him to transform into the Hulk. He had just finally transformed back and gotten some decent clothes on.

"Yes." Rogers said. And the group ran off deeper into the Helicarrier, hoping to find the two Chimeras before anything worse could happen. Little did they know their pronounced dead teammate was alive and was on the same ship as them.

* * *

Hawkeye reached Fury's office to see Kelton and Palmer looming over a frightened Fury that was pinned to the ground by Kelton's tail. "You will die!" Kelton hissed. "And pay for what you did to us!" Palmer added in.

Hawkeye frowned and took an arrow from his quiver. He loaded it into his bow and released. The arrow flew into Kelton's head, lodging the tip into his brain. Kelton fell to the ground, hopefully dead as a doornail.

Palmer spun around, his eyes widening in surprise at the sight of Hawkeye. Fury took this opportunity to get up and to grab his own gun, stunned as well. "You?!" Palmer screeched. "How are you alive?! I watched you die! I killed you! You were well as dead before I killed you! You shouldn't be alive!" he screamed.

Hawkeye smiled, "Well I guess that didn't work. And I guess you can say I pulled a Coulson." He grabbed another arrow. Palmer hissed and lunged at him, wrapping his arm tightly around Hawkeye's ankle. Hawkeye hissed in pain as he felt his ankle pop out of joint, but he ignored it. He took the arrow in his hand and dug it into Palmer's shoulder. Palmer screeched in pain and let go, backing up a few steps.

"You will die for real this time!" he screeched, lunging again. "Not this time." Hawkeye quickly loaded his bow and fired the arrow. The arrow dug straight into Palmer's heart. He fell to the ground dead, blood pooling from his chest. Hawkeye sighed and placed his bow onto his shoulder.

He looked at Fury, who was actually smiling. "I knew I didn't lose you. Didn't think it was possible. And pulled a Coulson?" he said. Hawkeye laughed, "My term for dying and coming back somehow." he said. "You actually died?" Fury asked. "For like fifteen minutes. That Irish guy saved me. Apparently the real serum actually works." Hawkeye replied.

"Fitz? Fitz saved you?" Fury asked dumbfounded. "Apparently after I had died, Fitz got some kind of premonition that injecting the serum into my dead body would bring me back. He tried, I woke up human again. I wasn't dead." he replied.

"I'm just glad that I didn't lose you." Fury said, smiling. "Hey Fury, everything ok in here?" It was Stark walking into the room with Thor, Rogers, and Banner. He stopped suddenly, jaw dropping, when he saw Hawkeye. They all did. "C-Clint?!" Stark exclaimed, trying to figure out what was going on seeing Hawkeye alive and Kelton and Palmer dead. "You're alive?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. So Kelton and Palmer are dead and Hawkeye is found to actually be alive. How will the Avengers take this? How will the grief-stricken Romanoff take this? What's the aftermath of all of this going to be? Keep reading! PS. I get to see Thor: The Dark World tomorrow! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Surprise." Hawkeye said, smiling awkwardly at the three distraught Avengers. 'But. But how?" Banner stammered. Hawkeye explained to them why he was alive. "So it actually worked." Stark said, smiling. Thor walked up to Hawkeye and gave him a hearty pat on the back, "You're alive Archer!" he exclaimed.

Hawkeye gritted his teeth in pain. His ankle burned like fire. He collapsed into the chair next to him. He had forgotten his ankle was dislocated. "What's wrong?" Rogers asked, alarmed. "Palmer, dislocated my ankle." Hawkeye huffed out in pain. Fury looked around the room, "Get him to medical. The ankle needs to be checked and probably more." he ordered.

Thor walked up, "Let's go." he said. Hawkeye shook his head, "No. There's no way that I'm going to be caught being carried by you." he whined. "Barton." Fury snapped. Hawkeye sighed and let Thor pick him up and carry him out of the room.

* * *

Barton lay once again in another hospital bed, but not dying this time. His ankle was bound up with medical tape and an IV was hooked to him to make sure he got some extra nutrients. A knock sounded at the door and Hawkeye looked to see Coulson, his team, and the Avengers, excluding Romanoff walk in. "At least you're not dying this time." Ward laughed. "Not funny!" Hawkeye yelled. He looked around the room, "Where's Romanoff?" he asked.

Coulson walked briefly out of the room and returned with Romanoff by his side. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and she ran over to Hawkeye, giving him the biggest hug. "Hey, watch it!" Hawkeye laughed. Romanoff cried, "Don't ever die again." she said. "Don't worry, I won't. And you have Fitz over there to thank for me being alive. He injected the actual serum into me after I died. The serum brought me back and turned me back to human." he replied.

Romanoff looked to Fitz and went over and gave him a hug as well. Everybody laughed at him because he was blushing wildly. "Thank you Leo." Romanoff said. "Ah, uh, no problem." Fitz stammered back. "I think everything is normal here!" Stark exclaimed.

"What happened to Kelton and Palmer?" Hawkeye asked, trying to hold back a laugh. "Well, you did kill them. SHIELD teams were dispatched to clean the mess up. The Helicarrier should be returning to normal soon." Coulson replied. "Good." Hawkeye said. Fury came into the room. "Can I have a moment with Barton?" he asked. Everybody headed out into the hallway and Fury shut the door behind them. He sat down in the chair next to Hawkeye's bed.

"Look Barton, I'm sorry for everything that has happened." he said. Hawkeye raised his eyebrows, "Nick Fury is apologizing to me?" he joked. "Barton this is serious. I made a mistake. The Chimera Project should have never gotten the green-light. All of this is my fault. Look, can we put this behind us and forget about it?" he asked.

Hawkeye frowned, "I would like to, but that's something that's hard to forget. I'll try to trust you again under one small condition." he replied. "And what's that?" Fury asked, eyeing the injured Avenger. "That you destroy everything related to the Project. Everything from research notes to files. Destroy it all. This is something that doesn't need to be restarted or fall into the wrong hands." he replied.

Fury frowned at first, not knowing what to say, but then smiled. "I'll do that. I actually was going to do that anyway, without you kind of forcing me to do that. The Chimera Project will just be a thing of the past, even though it's like dirt on the mirror." he said.

Hawkeye laughed for some reason, "Now I might be able to somewhat trust you again Nick." Fury got up from the chair, heading for the door. "And I'm sure that will be great." He opened the door and walked down the hall. Coulson came back in. "Great news. You'll be out of here tomorrow. You're going to have to be on crutches for a few days, but it will all work out." he said smiling. "So rest up."

Hawkeye smiled, "Actually, I would like to sleep some. After all that has happened, I would like some rest." he said. "I'll leave you alone." Coulson said, walking out of the room. The last thing Hawkeye saw before falling into an actual peaceful sleep was Coulson, his team, and the other Avengers all smiling at him, giving him a thumbs-up.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Short chapter for now. This is the second to last one. The next chapter will be the very last. It will probably be short and full of humor. So what can I concoct in the last chapter? Nothing bad. I'm thinking of doing a sequel. It will be about how the events of this story affects Hawkeye and his mind, and also how the weak connection between him and Fury can break, making Fury snap. Read the last chapter! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen **

(Two Weeks Later)

Hawkeye and the Avengers arrived at the SHIELD Bus. He was to go on a mission with Coulson and his team for a couple of days. It was only to provide extra assistance with firearms and other various things.

He walked up to Coulson who was waiting by the hangar door. "You sure you're ok to go with us?" Coulson asked, noticing Hawkeye's noticeable limp. Hawkeye looked back to his friends, who were smiling at him, "Yeah. Medical _did_ clear me and said I was good for action, just not too much." he replied. Coulson smiled, "Hopefully this mission won't involve too much action. It's a simple recon. Just need you for various things.

Fitz walked out of the Bus and noticed Hawkeye. He smiled. He still felt proud that he saved the agent's life. It seemed to be a great accomplishment for him. He looked to Coulson, "May says everything is ready. We're ready for take-off." he said. Coulson nodded, "We'll just be a moment." Fitz walked back inside.

Coulson turned to go inside the Bus, "Barton, say your temporary goodbyes. We'll be gone for a week and a half. It'll be a little while before you see them again." he said. Hawkeye nodded as Coulson went inside the Bus. He turned to the other Avengers.

"Well, I'll see you guys in a couple weeks, I guess." Hawkeye said smiling. "Just don't get hurt or mutate into something else." Romanoff said, smiling as well. Hawkeye made a face, "I won't." Banner looked at him, "We won't be there to save you when something goes wrong, you know." he said. "I know that." he replied.

"Be safe." Rogers said. Thor pointed Mjolnir straight at Hawkeye, "By the power of Asgard, I know you will be safe!" he exclaimed. Everybody looked at Thor for just a moment, just staring at him. "So that happens." Hawkeye laughed. Stark smiled, "Doesn't something like this always happen?" he asked, laughing.

"We'll see you in a couple of weeks, Clint. Just don't get hurt or die again, because you can't always pull a Coulson and come back to life." Stark said.

Hawkeye turned to go inside the Bus, "'K. See all of you later." he said. "Just don't bite anybody, get fleas, or give anybody Rabies." Stark laughed, calling after him. Hawkeye frowned, but it wasn't seen. He started into the Bus, ready to go on the mission and then come back home. He only laughed and called out as the hangar door started to close behind him, "I ain't a dog-wolf thing anymore!"

-End-

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Avengers or AoS, Marvel does. Very short chapter! End of the story! I hope you enjoyed. I just found out a made a mistake in the story. Fitz is actually Scottish, not Irish. Somebody pointed that out to me and I looked it up to confirm it. Thanks to _**JadelynDeath** _for pointing that out to me. So ignore where I called Fitz Irish and where Hawkeye called him the 'little Irish man', he's Scottish. I really hope you enjoyed this story, and a sequel is to follow probably later today! I hope you enjoy that as well! ~AwakeAndAliveSpartan


End file.
